End of Torture
by briesus
Summary: Not knowing what was going on with her boyfriend tortured her, but not as much as his stomach was torturing him. Takes place before Night of Champions 2014. [Established Brie/Roman]


**A/N: **This is my first time in a while writing, so sorry if this is crappy lmao. This is based on the events before Night of Champions 2014. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"He had a incarcerated hernia," said the doctor, "We had to perform emergency surgery on him, but it was successful and he's awake now".<p>

Brie let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much" she said, beginning to walk down the hallway of the hospital.

Brie was honestly nervous to see Roman. She didn't know how he'd react to her not visiting all day until now, almost 11pm. She knew he'd understand because she had a live event to work, but she was a little worried that he'd think she didn't care. The last time she saw him was 11 in the morning, a couple hours after she drove him to the emergency room. She drove him in around 7, after he had severe stomach pain. That was a sight Brie never wanted to relive again, the sight of Roman being in pain. It scared her to death not knowing what was wrong, and it tortured her all day knowing she couldn't be with him. She didn't even know about the surgery until she had arrived only 5 minutes ago.

As Brie walked into his room, Roman immediately sat up in his bed, groaning out in pain. She saw how his face lit up as soon as he saw her, which seemed like a good sign. "Don't stress it, I'm coming" she said, a light smile crossing her face.

She walked over and kissed his forehead, pulling out a chair to stay close to him. As she sat down, Roman couldn't think of a time where he was happier to see her.

"God, I missed you so much.." He murmured as he puckered his lips.

Brie let out a giggle as she leaned over and kissed him softly, "You're such a goof".

She saw a smile cross his face and immediately all of her worries washed away.

"Is it a crime to miss my girl? Sue me" he said, reaching out and running his hand through her ponytail.

"Now what kind of girlfriend would I be if I did that while you were recovering?" She joked. "Speaking of, what did the doctor say about it?"

Roman sighed loudly. "No physicality for 4 to 6 weeks, and it could take up to 12 weeks to be back in the ring". He instantly saw the look of shock on Brie's face.

"Roman.. 3 months is a long time.." She sighed. "And that means you can't compete tomorrow?"

Roman knew he was forgetting something. His mind has been set on Brie and his family the entire time he was here.

"Shit.. I totally forgot" he sighed, smacking his hand on his forehead.

It was finally Roman's turn to face Seth at Night Of Champions after he turned his back on The Shield. He knew Dean was coming back soon, but he would've loved to kick Seth's ass before handing him back over to Ambrose to get revenge.

"I guess I'm out, they want me to stay here overnight". Roman replayed in his head when the doctor's told him he needed to have emergency surgery, he definitely never wanted to go through that again.

Brie took her eyes off of him and focused on the floor. Could the timing for this be any worse? Then again, she remembered all of the times he would complain he felt stomach pain. She would tell him to get it checked, but he always refused. Maybe if she would've pushed harder to get him to go, they wouldn't be sitting here in the recovery room. As stubborn as he was, Brie deep down thought this was all her fault. She couldn't help but put the blame on herself. To top it all off, she had no clue what was going on because she had to leave to get to the arena to film for Total Divas. She felt horrible. She did not know how she was going to explain this to his family.

Brie's thoughts were interrupted as soon as she felt a touch on her hand, which was Roman sliding his fingers between hers.

"Tell me about your match from tonight" he smiled softly.

"Umm.. Trinity, Emma and I beat Eva, Ariane and Nicole.." She mumbled.

Roman knew from the tone of her voice that she was out of it.

"If you think I'm mad at you for not being here, guess again," He cupped her chin and gently jerked her head towards him, looking into her eyes, "I understand you couldn't be here, all that matters is I have you to myself now".

Brie instantly found herself blushing and giggling. She hated how weak she was for this man, but she loved how even just the tone of his voice could charm her.

"Relax.. I just wish I could've seen you beat the crap out of Seth. He got lucky today, didn't he?" She joked, even if it wasn't the time to. "I just couldn't focus all day.. I probably had the worst match ever because I couldn't get my head into it".

Brie lied her head down beside Roman's and closed her eyes. "It was hell not knowing what was happening." She felt herself choking back tears. Brie wasn't much of a crier, she hated it.

"None of this is your fault, baby girl." he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I know the timing is bad, but it's my own fault for not listening to you all those times you told me to get my stomach checked."

He closed his eyes, breathing in her sweet flowery scent. Part of Roman felt guilty knowing how bad Brie felt, but another part didn't get why she felt that way. He knew none of it was her fault. He didn't want her to blame herself.

"I know, but I would rather see you do what you love than see you sitting at home looking helpless," She started, kissing his cheek, "Even if I am gonna be the best nurse ever".

Brie wrapped her arms around him as if it were the last time she ever would.

Instantly, Roman smirked. "Does that mean you're gonna borrow that nurse outfit of Nikki's and wear it for me?" He said, referring to the one she wore on the episode of Total Divas for Cena.

Brie responded with a soft slap on his shoulder "You're disgusting, you probably can't even have sex for a while" she laughed.

"Fuck, that on top of all of this? I minus well be dead" he pouted, then started laughing.

"Don't say that" Brie said, instantly getting serious. "It's honestly not funny, you're lucky all you needed was a surgery, you scared me to death".

Roman pursed his lips together as he thought. "Is that why you're upset? Because you're worried about me?"

Brie sat up, nodding slowly. Roman smiled.

"What? It's not something to be happy about" She said, crossing her arms.

"It is if you're me, don't act like I'll never be the same again, I'll be even better".

Brie knew he was trying to be cocky, but she also knew it was kind of true.

"You're right.. Instead of worrying about you, I should be helping you. I'm sorry". She laid her head back down beside his, looking into his eyes.

"Never, ever doubt me babe."

And with that, he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Now you better get back to the hotel, you have to head to the arena tomorrow at 8" he whispered.

"No, I'll stay here with you until then." She shook her head.

Roman pulled her as close as she could be to him, rubbing her back. Brie cuddled close to him and laid her head on his. Although today was torture for her, it was almost worth it just to see him tonight. She knew in her mind that everything was going to be okay, but she had her worries. Besides the Usos, Dean and a couple of the girls, she wasn't really close to anybody and after Nikki turned on her, she didn't know how anything was gonna play out. She saw Roman as her protecter. Without him there on the road, who knew what would happen. Brie looked over at Roman, who was already sleeping. With a quiet sigh, she closed her eyes. She minus well try to sleep anyways, she had to be up in a couple of hours. She didn't want to be sleep deprived for the second day in a row. And with that, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know how I did with this please, and PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU!<strong>


End file.
